Driving Biomedical Projects Project Summary/Abstract We have identified thirteen driving biomedical projects for the National Resource for Advanced NMR Technology BTRR. These projects are led by PIs who are leaders in NMR technology development in their own regard and who are at the forefront of new and exciting biomedical research applications. This ensures that they will actively participate in technology development, experimental design, and developing data collection and analysis strategies. They will also provide immediate and insightful feedback on technology performance. For the DBPs we have three specific aims: 1) Demonstrate capabilities and provide evaluation for ultrasensitive cryoprobe technologies developed by TR&D1; 2) Demonstrate capabilities and provide evaluation for dynamic nuclear polarization (DNP) technologies developed by TR&D2; and 3) Demonstrate capabilities and provide evaluation for series connected hybrid (SCH) magnet technologies developed by TR&D3. Many of the DBPs will be actively involved with two or even three of the TR&D projects. This wide ranging engagement fosters the proliferation of ideas and techniques between the various projects. The DBPs are characterized by research that is at the forefront of the NMR field in developing new techniques and applying them to extremely challenging biomedical research problems. Many of them have the most advanced commercial NMR technology available at their home institutions, and are pushing the boundaries of sensitivity and resolution with creative approaches to NMR pulse sequences, sample preparation strategies, and data processing and analysis. They are all keenly aware of the need for improved capabilities, particularly through implementing higher magnetic fields, developing the highest sensitivity probes possible, and pursuing dynamic nuclear polarization as an orthogonal strategy to improve sensitivity. We have long standing relationships with many of the DBP contributors, as collaborators and users of the NHMFL facilities ensuring lively and productive dialogue. We view the collection of DBPs we have assembled as the best suited to push devel- opment of the TR&D's with biomedical research programs in five primary areas of interest to the NIH: intrinsi- cally disordered proteins, membrane proteins, protein assemblies, enzyme mechanisms and metabolomics. Collectively, the technology developments proposed through the TR&Ds are paramount to advancing the sensitivity and resolution needed to address vanguard biomedical questions posed by the DBPs, and through the guidance of the DBPs we will pioneer the next step in NMR technology.